In a common storage product, a system architecture including a plurality of storage processors (SPs, also called processing nodes) attached with a shared disk is usually utilized to improve computing capability and input/output (IO) throughput of the storage product. In such a storage system architecture, configuration information for managing disks (such as, state information and a mapping table of a redundant array of independent disks) can be buffered in memories of the plurality of SPs, and the configuration information may be further stored in the shared disk.
Upon occurrence of events, such as disk failure or disk array expansion, the configuration information on a certain SP might be updated. Then, the updated configuration information can be synchronized to other SPs and finally stored on the shared disk. During the above data updating process, any SP might break down or be restarted due to software or hardware failure, resulting in data inconsistency among the memories of the plurality of SPs or among the memories and the shared disk. This might lead to severe impact on the user, such as unavailability or data unavailability.